in_search_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Kora Claybourne
Kora Claybourne was a former elite guard for Queen Victoria. She then settled down and married Aran. Personality Kora is shy, but when she gets closer and closer to Aran, her love for him grows too. She can be very rough and rigid; however she can also be calm, compassionate and sweet. Story Not much is known about Kora's background or origins. It's only stated that she works for Victoria. During part 1, she meets Aran in a duel for a key to open Victoria's door. During the battle, he refuses to fight despite the onslaught brought down by Kora. This intrigues her because he chose not to fight because of his moral code of never to hit a woman. Out of all the people she'd killed, no one had ever struck her as much as Aran had. Wanting to know more about Aran, and his reasons for taking down Victoria, she visited him every now and then strengthening their bond. The more Kora met with Aran, the more she grew attached to him. During the fight against Victoria, Kora stepped in to assist Aran-and only Aran. When Victoria was killed, Kora and Aran moved to the outskirts of Westerrose to a small cabin where they would have their first and only daughter Koran. Part 2 During The War For The Holy Sword, Aran was summoned by Cynthia to head to Estria as a member of the first battalion along with Lizzie and Alucard. Even after strong warnings from Kora, he insisted on going: leaving Kora and Koran behind. Kora spent many nights praying that Aran would come home safe and sound...they were not answered. Soon after, Koran was kidnapped which sent Koran into a downward spiral of depression and caused her to leave Westerrose in search of her daughter, vowing not to lose her too. Part 3 Kora lives with Koran in the City of Westerrose, and is Cynthia's head adviser; a self appointed title. During Calista's Awakening, she and Violet fought Fenrir but to no avail. During The Dethroning which will be the next story arc, Koran, her daughter takes down the unnamed assailant who incapacitated Cynthia and other primary characters. Appearance Kora has red eyes and semi-long black hair. She wears a white blouse, black short skirt, she is seen with a Gust Fan, her primary weapon. Abilities Kora's main element is the wind. which she conjures from her fan. *Gust: With a mighty swing from her fan, Kora harnesses the wind to send the enemy flying *Twin Fan Twister: Kora Breaks her fan in two and creates two massive tornadoes which she has no control over. *Arc Blade: Kora shoots a tunnel of wind that could slice through concrete if done correctly. *flight: It's not necessarily flying, but Kora uses the wind to shoot herself across long distances. Quotes To Cynthia: *''I'm still an aide to the Queen my majesty...Even though you can be real pain sometimes....'' *''I'm not saying that she was better than you, but Victoria could do 5 things at once and still have time for rest'' *''You lost your touch, it's essential that you be calm and collected in times of crisis.'' *Kora:Knock knock? '' Cynthia:''Who's there? Kora: Agent. Cynthia: Agent who? Kora: Agentle Breeze....That sounded a lot better in my head... To Aran: *''I-its not like I love you or anything! '' *''You have something that none of your friends possess, but it would be weird if i told you'' *''We'll call her Koran. No objections.'' *''I told you, don't fight this war, you can be safe at home with me, and Koran...'' To Koran: *''Koran, your father left to go on a business trip, he'll be back soon....he promised me.'' *''Hey don't you think that Fried Oysters are DisGUSTing? Get it? Gust...?'' :( *''You have the power to carry on your father's will, Don't make him disappointed'' *''He's gone sweetie, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now...'' Trivia * Kora means Maiden in Greek. Which means Unmarried. This changed however when she married Aran * Kora's fans are rumored to belong to Lillian, who carried a fan with her. * Kora is the only character with black hair. * Even though she can control the wind, she hates storms. * Kora's favorite phrase is: A gentle breeze is enough to blow a mountain down Category:Characters